


Experiments in Boy Kissing

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru decides he wants to try kissing. Mitani is not enthused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments in Boy Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Kaga/Tsutsui. Written originally for the kink meme.

Mitani dropped the stone he'd been holding. "You _what_?" he asked in a choked voice.

"What? I just wanna find out what it's like."

"Go ask Akari then."

"Blech," Shindou made a face. "She's like... my sister. Eew."

"Then go find some other girl. That's who you're supposed to do that stuff with."

"They all think I'm weird."

"You _are_ weird."

"But Mitani!" Shindou whined. "It'll take like two seconds."

Mitani raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay, maybe a little bit more than that, come on!"

"I am _not_ going to be your guinea pig just because you saw Tsutsui-senpai and that Kaga guy making out in the bathroom."

"But I want to know what kissing's like! Aren't you even curious?"

"No."

"Mitani!"

This continued for several more minutes until Mitani finally sighed.

"If I do this you'll shut up?"

Shindou grinned. "Yep!"

"And we'll never talk about this ever again?"

"Promise," he nodded quickly.

"Okay, fine. But this doesn't me-"

And Shindou's mouth pressed against his before he even finished his sentence, and it felt... well, weird. But good. It scared him a little, actually, because kissing another guy wasn't supposed to feel like that, and it sure as hell wasn't supposed to make him wonder why they hadn't tried this before. And when Shindou slid his tongue into Mitani's mouth, the only coherent thing that Mitani's brain could come up with in response was "oh god."

It was a bit of a surprise when Shindou pulled away. Mitani was sure he had a stupid look on his face- then again, someone blushing like that didn't really have any room to talk, did he?

"I'm not queer," Mitani blurted out.

Shindou blinked at him. "I never said you were."

"And I still think you're annoying."

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it," Shindou frowned. "I'm not gay either, I just wanted know what kissing was like, that's all."

"Whatever," Mitani snorted. "Next time leave me out of it, will you?"

"Fine!"


End file.
